Brian and Dom Plus One
by mswriter07
Summary: Just a series of snippets based off the prompt in the first chapter. I answered the prompt and then felt it needed to be continued so this is the outcome. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Dom/Brian: Mia died in childbirth, so Dom and Brian are raising the baby together. Brian's had a long hard week, is absolutely exhausted, but after putting the baby to bed after a middle of the night feeding he just *cannot* fall back asleep. Dom, out of sheer desperation, blows/jerks/fucks him to sleep. If you can make it first-time, that'd be fabulous, but otherwise however you'd need it to work.

Dom had been watching Brian from afar since he moved in to help take care of his niece, Layla Rose, and saw that even with his help and a babysitter while they both worked that Brian was exhausted. He tried to take over night feedings a few nights a week so Brian could sleep through til morning but Brian argued that he was Layla's father and he had to be the one to take care of her. Dom, the first few times, tried to point out the obvious about uncles being able to take over on the occasion and other simple points but Brian wouldn't budge.

So after a week of non-stop work at the garage the two opened up, Brian crawled out of bed to take care of his daughter who was fussing. He drug himself into the nursery and got a bottle ready for her and picked her up. Layla quieted down for a few minutes but the crankiness didn't leave her too long. After she ate, Brian paced the room with her, singing softly and gently rubbing her curls, trying to calm her down. An hour later she finally fell asleep and Brian put her back to bed. He leaned against her crib and sighed wandering if he'd be able to get some sleep that night; it didn't feel like it.

All the walking got his limbs and brain moving so he went into the living room and started to clean it quietly—or at least he thought he was quiet. He went to put some magazines back in the box they kept them in and ran into Dom's chest. He glanced at Dom's face and then back to the floor. "Sorry man. I thought I was being quiet."

"You were quiet but I was up anyway. Come on. Let's go back to sleep. You're not going to be worth shit tomorrow if you try to clean house tonight."

"I'm fine. The living room just needs a little bit of cleaning."

Dom wrapped his arm around Brian and said, "Sleep. That's what we both need."

Brian dropped the magazines in the chair and Dom pulled him down the hall to his room. "What about the baby?"

"Baby's fine. We'll hear her if we need to." Dom looked at the bed and said, "The inside is yours. I always sleep on the outside."

Brian understood what he was saying and got under the covers quickly before Dom could glare at him again. He didn't like when Dom did that. He left plenty of space for Dom and Dom got under the covers. Dom turned to his side and propped his head on his hand and looked over Brian's profile.

"Bri, you're doing great with the baby but you need to learn when to let someone else take care of her for a minute so you can take care of yourself. The only energy you have is when you go to work and then have Layla in your arms. And that is dwindling fast."

Brian turned his head to Dom's side and said, "I know."

Dom knew it was only two words but he felt the impact behind them and bit his lower lip in a small gesture of indecisiveness before he leaned over the scant space and kissed Brian gently. He was prepared to take a punch but Brian melted under his mouth and let Dom lead. He pulled away long enough to pull Brian closer and then went back to trying to satisfy his appetite.

Brian wrapped his arms around Dom's broad shoulders and clung to him as Dom moved his mouth down his throat to a sensitive spot near his windpipe. Brian groaned and he pressed close to Dom's body. All through Dom's ministrations he had a small grin as he kissed and tasted Brian's skin wondering if heaven was that good. He felt Brian arch his body closer and pressed his against Brian's feeling Brian's erection. He thrust his hips and groaned as a shock of pleasure made him shiver.

He worked his leg between Brian's and worked their erections out of their shorts. Dom found that Brian was pretty impressive like himself when he was hard and he wrapped his fingers around them both. Brian hissed and thrust into Dom's palm. What felt like hours, was only minutes as Dom worked the two to completion and pulled Brian into a deep kiss as they reached their orgasms to keep Brian's keening moan quieter. The rumble from Brian's moan shook Dom's chest and wrenched out his orgasm.

Dom collapsed on top of Brian and when he caught his breath he glanced up at Brian. Brian had a sleepy grin on his face and his eyes were closing which made Dom happy—mission accomplished. He pushed the blanket off of them and went to get a warm rag to clean Brian up so he didn't wake up stuck to the sheet. When he came back he saw Brian had a perplexed look on his face. He went over quickly and asked, "Hey. What's the matter?"

Brian looked at Dom and said, "I thought you left me."

"Only for a second so I could get this." He held up the rag and grinned. He leaned over Brian and cleaned him up gently tucking him back into his shorts and then tossing the rag near his hamper. After he climbed back into bed he wrapped his arms around Brian and Brian rested his head on Dom's chest.

"Talk tomorrow?"

Dom ran his hand over Brian's curls and said, "Yeah. Now sleep baby."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at lunch Brian went over to where Dom was working on a car and leaned his hip against the side and folded his arms over his chest in a casual manner. He looked over Dom and saw he was changing out the spark plugs and looking over the wiring. "Ready for some lunch?"

Dom looked at him and said, "Yeah. Let me clean up and I'll be ready to go."

"I've got the Skyline ready to go."

"All right. Be there in a few minutes Bri." Dom said quietly.

When Dom went to walk around Brian to get to the sinks, Brian caught him around the waist and Dom looked at Brian. Brian moved his free hand up to stroke Dom's jaw and he ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "I'm ready to talk now."

Dom kissed Brian's thumb and pulled back. "Okay." Brian gave him a quick kiss and let go of him.

A few minutes later the two were in the car and Brian drove them to their favorite beach diner. He got them a table on the patio facing the ocean and Dom said, "This is nice."

"Thanks." Brian said as he sat across from Dom. "I know we enjoy the beach so I figured this would be a good place to talk about things."

"You're definitely something Bri." Dom chuckled as he rested his hand on the table and took a drink from one of the Coronas that Brian ordered them.

Brian smiled shyly and looked out at the ocean gathering his thoughts. He took a sip of his beer and waited a few more moments before he said, "I've been doing a lot of thinking…"

"We both have."

Brian turned a glare on Dom and said, "Let me finish. This important." Dom nodded and Brian went back to looking at the ocean. "From the first time I met you I felt things for you that I didn't think I should feel. I felt the gravity Mia was telling me about later on as soon as I saw you in person at the store. You had my heart as soon as we locked eyes for that first time. Mia, after our date, started to notice our pull towards the other and then that last heist and my cover being blown, I ran."

"Yeah you ran all the way to Miami thinking the next time our paths crossed that I'd put you out of your misery." Dom said as he looked over Brian's profile. It was difficult to talk about their changing relationship but he knew it would be for the better afterwards. "For a while I wanted to until I looked over everything that happened. Saw all the chances you had to do your job but instead you protected us and ran from a career you worked hard on."

Brian looked at Dom then and said, "I did it because you or the others didn't deserve what they were going to give you. Can't prosecute if you can't find people willing to talk."

"But they found you in Miami?"

"Yeah and I still wouldn't talk about you or the team. Bilkins wanted you bad but I wasn't going to give family up."

"You're one of a kind Bri. Just like the police chase back when you were undercover you're the only one that has kept coming back for me. The rest of team, they love me but you want to protect me as much as I've tried protecting all them and yourself. While we're both still grieving Mia you have been doing an excellent job with Layla. Layla will have you wrapped around her pinky when she gets a little bigger."

"She's got me now." Brian grinned.

"Are you going to start letting me help more?"

"Yeah. Sorry I've been so stubborn."

"We deal with things in our own ways. Both of us are stubborn as hell but we make it through and are better for it."

"How do you think the guys will react to us if publicize our relationship?"

"We touch a lot so they might already have ideas but in the end I don't care. We're equals and partners no matter what happens."

Brian saw the fierceness of Dom's statement in his eyes and reached across the small table to pull Dom closer to him. They rested their foreheads against the other both with a hand around the other's neck and Brian tilted his head as he pressed his lips against Dom's. Dom returned the kiss and pulled away. "Want to go for a walk?"

Dom nodded and Brian dropped some money on the table for the beers and the two moved off the patio to the beach. Down by the surf the two looked towards the horizon and Dom laced their fingers together. "Beautiful." Dom said.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later Brian and Dom walked through the garage they owned, with Brian moving his hands, as he talked about where they could put their new office space. They had been talking a lot since Dom had pretty much put Brian in his place about helping and working on their relationship. Brian glanced at Vince and Leon and said, "What do you think about setting up new offices with the spare storage space we don't use upstairs?"

"It sounds good but I like my office." Leon said.

Dom looked at his two friends and said, "Well how about this, Bri and I will convert the storage space for our office and with us on the other side of the building then our old offices can be converted to make your spaces bigger."

"I like that." Leon said.

"Why are you guys moving to the other side of the building?" Vince asked looking over the two men.

"The business is growing so we need space to accommodate two offices so that we're not running back and forth."

"Anything else going on?" Vince said looking between them.

Dom stepped forward and said, "If there is?" The rest of the question was left unspoken and Brian rested a hand on Dom's back.

Vince grinned and said, "About time. You were killing us with the back and forth crap."

"Never thought you would approve Vince?" Brian said.

"I might not like you Arizona but that doesn't mean you're not good for something around here."

Brian moved around Dom and crossed his arms. He didn't let his anger break through too often but he needed to put Vince in his place and he wasn't going to have Dom defend him like he was a damsel in distress. He could feel Dom take a step back so he could take care of it his own way. "Vince…"

Vince looked at Brian's stance and how similar it looked to Dom's when Dom was pissed and holding himself back. He also knew that tone of voice Brian got when he had shit to say but didn't want to say it outright, like he ever did when he was in yap mode but Vince stood up straighter and said, "What are you going to do about it? You're his bitch so get over it. He likes you best when you're on your knees with your mouth full."

All Vince got for a warning was a growl before Brian knocked him to the garage floor. Brian had Vince pinned under him using his police training and he took a couple of swings. They connected but he could've made them much worse. Vince could only try and grab at Brian's arms, which were moving too fast for him to catch. Brian stopped himself and looked at Vince. "You're an ungrateful son of a bitch do you know that? I saved your life and fucked my entire life up so Dom wouldn't lose his best friend and now that we're trying to move on with our lives you're still wanting to cause us trouble. Grow the fuck up because we've had to and one more word in my presence about me being his bitch and you'll know what it's like to get the shit beat out of you." Brian pushed himself off of Vince and went upstairs to wait on Dom.

Vince stayed on the floor until Brian was out of sight and then he sat up slowly. The punches might not have been full strength but they hurt. Vince knew Brian wasn't playing around with the threat, the few he did put out there he followed up on if necessary. He glanced at Dom and said, "Sorry."

Dom just laughed and said, "Don't apologize to me. When you can stand properly go apologize to my partner." Then Dom left him on the floor like Brian did. He followed Brian's path and found him in the storage space they were talking about for their new office.

Back in the garage Leon looked at Vince and said, "Why didn't you try to fight Brian off of you?"

"I couldn't. You didn't see the hold he had me in?"

"It looked like he was just sitting and swinging at you."

"Well he hasn't letting his police training get lost in his mind. The bastard's not afraid of any of us."

"Then like he said. Grow up. He's got a six month old he's gotta stay strong for and if he and Dom fucking gets him through his day then leave him alone. Dom wouldn't be doing it if he didn't want to either. He's finally able to claim what's been his since the beginning."

"From the way Dom talked maybe they belong to each other." Vince said in a bout of clarity.

"Maybe they do, maybe the two are equals in the relationship, I don't know but you need to shut up and let them be. When they came in talking about the new office spaces that's first time I've heard Dom laugh since Mia passed away. They might do each other some good and we can stop all this mopey shit around here."

"Can you help me up?"

Leon reached his hand out and Vince clasped his hand and Leon pulled him off the concrete. "You going to be all right?"

Vince walked a couple of steps and wrapped his arm around his chest. "In a couple of days."

"Did he hit you harder than it looked?"

"No but he knows where and how to hit to make it count." Vince turned back around and started working a little slower on the car he was working before Brian and Dom came in and Leon kept watch as he worked on another customer's car.


	4. Chapter 4

That night after dinner, Dom found Brian in Layla's nursery rocking her to sleep. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as Brian whispered to his daughter and sung a few lullabies slightly off key. Brian noticed Dom when he stood up to put Layla in her crib and gave him a soft smile. Dom grinned back and waited for Brian to finish.

A couple of minutes later Brian walked passed Dom and pulled him out of the room gently. He took Dom to Dom's room because he didn't think he'd be able to have sex on his and Mia's bed with her brother so Dom's room was the safest. When the door closed Brian pushed Dom against it and kissed him, taking his time and mapping out Dom's mouth. Dom's only response was to let Brian take what he needed and he rested his hands on his lover's hips trying to ground himself.

Brian feeling Dom relax gave him encouragement to continue his explorations so he pulled away from Dom's enticing mouth and moved his lips along Dom's jaw to his earlobe. He nibbled and sucked and Dom let out a growl and his head fell against the door. Brian saw the expanse of Dom's throat and bent down to taste. He took his time and let his instincts lead and soon the two were only in their boxers with Brian straddling Dom's thighs.

Brian looked over Dom's body, even more tanned being in Rio for almost a year, his pert nipples and the sheen of sweat covering him from the heat and arousal. He leaned down and lapped at the nipples and bit them waiting on Dom's reaction. Dom didn't disappoint and gripped his ass pressing them together. Brian looked up through his eyelashes and grinned. He mouthed his way down Dom's chest and nipped and teased Dom's stomach Dom's hands slipping from his ass up to his back.

Dom looked down at Brian who was curled over his body from his thighs to his stomach and wondered how he could make his long, lanky limbs seem compact and controlled. He gasped when Brian got to his belly button and lapped at it. Brian glanced up again and Dom combed his fingers through Brian's curls and grinned back at Brian. He knew Brian needed tonight and was going to let him take anything and everything he needed. With that gesture, Brian sat back up on his thighs and glanced at the nightstand by the bed. Dom got the hint and fumbled for the bottle of lube and a condom if Brian wanted to wear it. He was fine either way.

He dangled the bottle above with his head and Brian reached for it with a chuckle. Dom leaned up and pulled him into a kiss and slid the items into Brian's waiting hand. Brian's free hand stroked Dom's jaw and the two locked eyes, blue to brown, for a long moment and Brian kissed Dom's forehead before he moved back down Dom's body. He set the supplies next to him on the bed and then worked Dom's boxers off his body and shoved his own off as he was looking at his lover laid out under him.

From the first day he had met Dom almost six years previous he had wanted something like this to happen, had felt it under his skin the entire time he was undercover and it got worse over the years being away from Dom and not knowing what to expect if their paths ever crossed again. When Letty had come to him about Braga and wanting to clear Dom's record so he could come home, his bosses at the LA field offices were ecstatic to have one of the Toretto gang turn informant and made Brian her handler. Once she was killed and Dom came back to LA they helped each other clear out Braga's house and then Brian got hurt and Dom stopped running. When Brian heard the judge sentence him '25 to life with no chance of parole' Brian was out of his chair before Dom could see he had gone missing and made a couple of phone calls.

That, in turn, had been the second time he had given up his life for Dominic Toretto. He had only slept with Mia a couple of times the year previous to see if maybe they still had anything but something happened to the protection and Mia became pregnant. Brian already knew his life was upside down but he tried to do right and stay with Mia but he knew that she knew that he was in love with her brother and nothing could stop it. Mia had tried to push Brian in Dom's direction while she was still alive but she also knew that the two hardheaded men would move in their own time. After she gave birth to their daughter, Layla Rose Toretto O' Conner, she wrote out a will of sorts that if anything happened to her then Dom and Brian would be the sole people to raise Layla. A week later she had come down with a fever and had to be put back in the hospital. She passed away soon after and Brian and Dom went into their own versions of mourning while taking care of a newborn.

Dom stroked Brian's jaw and Brian refocused his attentions as he pulled Dom into a deep kiss, pouring six months of built up emotions and tension into it. Dom groaned and gave as good as he got as he wrapped his arms tightly around Brian grounding him in the here and now. Dom was curious about where Brian's thoughts took him for a few minutes but he could ask later, his body was thrumming with pleasure and anticipation and he needed Brian to do something besides neck him into oblivion. He found the bottle by their legs and pressed it into Brian's palm. He let go and leaned back on his elbows and watched as Brian opened the bottle and coated his fingers.

Brian looked at Dom again and Dom nodded as he lay back on the pillows behind him. Brian knelt between Dom's legs and Dom bent his legs and spread them as wide as they could go. Brian warmed the slick up before he even breeched Dom's body with his clean hand he started to rub and stroke along Dom's body and he kissed along his random path. When he felt Dom stroke his hair he pushed one finger inside and held his breath waiting on Dom. Dom took a deep breath and relaxed enough for Brian to keep going.

Five minutes later, he was mewling. He couldn't believe Brian had it in him to actually get him to a point of no possible speech. He arched his back and he pried his eyes back open to see Brian laying on top of him propped on his elbow watching his face. They kissed hard and Dom felt an emptiness all of sudden before a thick, long shaft nudged his entrance. He wrapped his right leg around Brian and Brian pushed in gently until he couldn't go any farther. Both were worrying their bottom lips getting used to the sensations coursing through them and Dom squeezed Brian's hips letting him know he was good.

Brian built a slow rhythm and ran his hand over Dom's head, over his jaw feeling the stubble, down to his chest where he pinched at his lover's nipples. Dom felt his growl building up inside and Brian playing with his chest was the button to release it. He pulled Brian down and kissed him, swallowing their moans and pushing down as Brian thrust harder. Brian braced his body on both his elbows cradling Dom's body and drove himself harder and deeper inside Dom. Brian thought he was trying to crawl inside Dom and Dom braced his legs beside Brian's and held him tight.

Orgasms exploded with muffled noises and pants. While Brian felt he had a working brain cell he slid out of Dom's body gently and collapsed on top of him. Dom still had him wrapped tight in his arms and one of his hands carded through his damp curls. The last thing Dom remembered before he drifted off into sleep was his chest getting damp and he realized that Brian was quietly sobbing. He knew Brian would talk when he wanted and just kissed Brian's temple and held him closer hoping his heartbeat would calm normally cool man above him. Only time would tell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five years later**

Brian and Dom were in their kitchen getting breakfast and lunches ready for the day when Layla Rose bounded down the steps from her room. "Morning daddy. Morning papai." She smiled at them.

"Excited Layla?" Brian asked.

"Very. I want to go to school."

"You sound just like your mother did on her first day of school." Dom said with a small smile.

"Can we go see mommy soon? We haven't been in a while."

"Sure. If we can get away from the shop this weekend we'll take the trip to see her."

Layla went up to Brian and hugged his waist and said, "Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome honey. Now let's eat papa's breakfast…"

"The most important meal of the day." Layla finished.

"You got that right." Dom laughed. He saw his niece growing up letting more facets of her personality out and he knew she was going to be a beautiful human being inside and out. She had Brian's golden curls and light olive tone of Mia and she had her dad's blue eyes. Dom sat plates in front of Brian and Layla at the bar and watched as the two dug in. He knew Brian had only really started to eat when they got together and not depend on fast food all the time so he made sure he was up early enough to cook breakfast most mornings and get his family off to a good start for their day.

He was excited for Layla too, finally going to school. He knew she would fit in pretty well. She was fluent in the language mainly because he had asked their babysitter and close friend to start teaching her as soon as she started putting sounds together. Brian was getting a lot better too with the Portuguese with Layla's help. He was fairly fluent already which is part of the reason they stayed in Brazil. The feds and other international law enforcement people just conveniently forgot about them after they helped take down Hernan Reyes and they got to live in peace for the most part. Dom ate his omelet and finished gathering together their lunches while Brian fixed Layla's hair in a braid down her back and had her go get her new backpack.

The two had talked about what kind of school to send her to and had decided on a local non-denominational private school. They didn't want her to deal with the Catholic nuns but they wanted her to be able to get the best education they could afford which was pretty limitless. They had several accounts and had things invested for when she was grown and they put all of Mia's money in a trust fund for her. They didn't live an opulent lifestyle but they made sure to have a nice house and nice cars but nothing too flashy. They kept their racecars in a storage unit on the back of their property and only pulled those out on the occasion but not much.

A few minutes later Layla came down the stairs with her backpack and said, "I'm ready."

"We're ready too darlin'." Dom gave Layla her new lunch bag and he grabbed the small cooler he put his and Brian's food in and the three were out the door with Brian locking up and they headed towards the cars.

Layla looked at Dom and asked, "Can we take daddy's car?"

Brian had picked another sport car that was good for racing but kept it street legal so he could drive Layla around in it. He grinned at Layla's question and looked at Dom expectantly. Dom said, "Yeah we can take daddy's car."

Layla jumped up and down as she clapped and said, "Yay!" She ran to the passenger side of the car where her booster seat still sat so she could see over the window. Brian helped buckle her in and Dom put their cooler behind Brian's seat. She held her backpack and lunch bag close to her and as Brian and Dom got situated in the front seats, Layla started bouncing her leg in excitement.

Dom turned his head and seen her vibrating with energy like Brian did when he was excited or nervous and asked, "You good Layla?"

"I'm good. Getting nervous though."

Brian looked at his daughter and said, "You'll be fine."

"I know I will daddy."

Brian pulled out onto the road and drove them towards the school and Brian parked in the parking lot next to the building. The teachers were waiting for the students and Layla got out of the car behind Brian and Dom, holding her bag and lunch. She looked through the teachers and found her teacher and smiled. She knew she'd like her class after they met the teachers and staff last week during their open house and registration. She held Brian's hand and they went over to where her class was standing.

The teacher stepped up and shook Brian's hand. "Good morning Mr. O' Conner. Mr. Toretto." She acknowledged Dom with a nod and looked down at Layla Rose. "Good morning Ms. Layla Rose. Are you excited about today?"

"Very excited and a little nervous." She mock whispered.

The teacher laughed and Brian knelt next to Layla and said, "You've got our phone numbers if you need to call us. One of us will be here to get you when school is over and I put a surprise in your backpack if you get lonely."

"What'd you put in it?" Layla asked her eyes lighting up.

"It's in your front pocket but you can look for it later."

"Okay daddy. I love you and I'll miss you today."

"I'll miss you too honey and I love you very much." Brian said as Layla pulled him into a hug.

Layla pulled away and said, "I'll be good daddy. I'll call if I need anything."

"Okay honey." Brian stood up and Dom leaned down to hug Layla bye and that he loved her before he had to pull Brian back to the car so they could get to work on time.

Ten minutes later they were in front of the garage and the two went inside Dom grabbing their lunch from the car. After he put the cooler in the refrigerator he went to look for Brian. He found him in his own office and asked, "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Brian said as he looked at Dom from his desk and then continued, "It just seems like she's growing up so quickly. She can speak the language and I'm still stumbling after five years and she doesn't seem too afraid of anything."

"That definitely comes from you being her dad. Not much would scare her I don't think." Dom laughed.

"Probably not." Brian grinned.

"Relax man. She'll be all right for seven hours and then one of us will be getting her depending on what's going on in the lab."

"I know but this will be the longest time we've spent apart since she was about a year and a half."

"It's hard Brian but everything will be worth it."

"I hope it is."

Dom went over to Brian's desk and wrapped his arms around him as he pulled him into a kiss. When they were done Dom said, "Everything will be okay."


	6. Chapter 6

At lunch Brian and Dom disappeared into Brian's office with their lunch cooler and Leon looked at Vince. "We need to talk."

"Why do we need to talk? I've gotten to where I don't want to clock Brian every time I see him and I let them have their little 'moments' and not puke all over the floor."

Leon grinned and said, "Not what I was talking about but I applaud your effort to support them. No let's go sit on the beach and eat. I have important news to tell you."

"Brian's going on vacation?" Vince asked with some hope in his voice.

"No. Come on Vince."

The two went out to the beach with their lunches and Vince sat at the makeshift table and Leon sat against a palm tree and said, "Layla came to me a few days ago."

"What'd she try to weasel out of Uncle Leon?"

"A wedding."

Vince spat his drink out and asked, "Come again?"

"She wants her daddies to get married. She wants me to get a wedding together."

"She's five. How does she even know what a wedding is?"

"Maybe Bullitt and Dom have been talking about it or she heard one of her friends talk about it."

"That's cute. What does she want us to do?"

"Talk to them I guess. She just told me she wanted me to help her plan their wedding."

"The girl is crazy. Why doesn't she just ask them to get married?"

"She's sneakier than that."

"Why don't we just go to Dom and tell him he needs to make an honest man out of Brian? It'll save us a lot of time."

"Dom's not who we go to, we go to Brian. He rules the inner sanctum of their relationship…"

"Don't tell me that."

Leon grinned at Vince's scowl and said, "We could talk to them together and kill two birds with one stone."

"You mean go up to their office and interrupt their lunch? Are you sure you want to do that?"

"We'll wait for them to come back downstairs."

"That's better."


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of days later Layla Rose found her papa Dom and fidgeted with her fingers. Dom looked at her from the underside of the car he was working on. Brian had stepped out to go get everyone lunch and Layla seemed glued to Dom's side helping with tools and seeming to talk about nothing like Brian got when he wanted to talk but didn't know where to begin.

He slid out from under the car and sat up on the board. "Darlin' what's the matter?"

"Nothing papa." Layla said getting Dom's next tool out of the box.

"You're just like you're daddy." Dom laughed as he stood up and picked her up in his arms setting the pliers down on the car. "You having any trouble with school or one of the neighbors?"

"No."

Dom carried her upstairs and asked, "What's got your nerves going then? You know you can talk to any of us right?"

"I know papa. I was just wandering why you and daddy didn't wear rings?"

"What would happen if we did?"

"People might stop looking at you two funny. I notice that they stare sometimes when we go out as a family."

"I'll be honest and say I don't know if they do or not. Do you want daddy and me to get married and wear rings? That's what we care about."

"If we were back in America would you and daddy be able to get married?"

"Only in a couple of places, why?"

"And here where I was born can you get married?"

"Yeah. They seem pretty cool with it."

"If you and daddy want to get married."

"You're something else darlin'. I'll talk to daddy and see what he thinks."

"Cool." Layla grinned and hugged Dom's neck. "I love you papa and I know daddy loves you."

Dom hugged her close and swallowed. He knew she was right; he'd been wanting to ask Brian to marry him for the last few years once he saw that a long term thing was plausible and then Layla asking questions made it feel more right that he do something. He said, "Let's go finish the engine work before daddy gets back with lunch."

"Okay papa."


	8. Chapter 8

Vince walked up to the beat up 67 Ford Mustang that Brian had found in a junkyard and was currently working on the underbody. Vince leaned against the side and said, "You're missing an awfully nice day at the beach today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brian asked sliding out from under the car and looking up at Vince.

"It means that Dom's sent me to tell you that you're needed in about an hour by those rocks you guys like to sit on down by the ocean."

"And he couldn't have called and told me to meet him?"

"He's a little busy right now and made me his errand boy. He also told me to tell you that that cream suit with your white dress shirt would be perfect. His words not mine." Vince scowled.

Brian chuckled and said, "Anything else?"

I think that was all and he said don't worry about Layla Rose because she's with him. Just to come down to the beach when you're not covered in car grease."

"Okay I'll be there." Vince left him in the garage and went to go get his own suit on and get to the beach before Brian.

Brian put away all of his tools and closed everything up in the garage before heading back into their master suite for a shower. He didn't know what was going on but figured he'd find out when he got there. Dom some times liked to meet out there before going to dinner some nights or just to relax so the only part of the request that was strange was to wear his suit that Layla picked out for him a couple of years previous. He showered and scrubbed all the grease off of him and found his suit at the front of the closet.

After he dressed he found a pair of matte dress shoes to wear since he was going to be on the beach and went to tame a few of his curls before he was satisfied with his look. He grabbed his keys and wallet and locked up the house behind him. The walk took about twenty minutes and what Brian saw made his jaw drop.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Layla saw her daddy she ran down the beach in her flower girl dress and held her bouquet tight so she wouldn't drop it. When she got to him he picked her up in his arms and said, "You look beautiful baby girl."

"Thanks daddy. You look good too. Papa's waiting for you." Layla Rose said as she looked back towards the simple wedding setup and watched as Dom stayed with the pastor.

Brian scanned the guests and saw the members of the team left and various friends they had made since coming to Rio and swallowed when his eyes met Dom's. He set Layla back on the beach and asked, "So are you giving daddy away to papa?"

"No. You're silly daddy. He already has you, I'm just going to give him your hand."

"All right. Lead the way." Brian chuckled.

Layla Rose took his hand and they walked to the end of the soft carpet that Vince and Leon rolled out and the music started. Brian looked up at Dom who was watching them both and Layla started slowly tossing a few petals here and there as she walked. When they got to where Dom stood Layla took Brian's hand and put it in Dom's and stood next to the pastor.

Brian leaned over and whispered in Dom's ear, "This is a very nice surprise and to get Layla to tell me it was for a project at school."

Dom could hear the grin in Brian's voice and whispered back, "I wanted your input too."

Brian pulled back and said, "Thank you."

Dom squeezed his fingers and the pastor started the service. When it came time to put the rings on Nico came over with two boxes and Dom handed Brian his ring and he kept Brian's. Brian slid Dom's on his finger and when Dom put Brian's on, Brian saw they were similar but his showed a bit more shine. The pastor said, "You may kiss your husband."

Brian pulled Dom into a gentle kiss and Dom returned the kiss, words being unnecessary. When they needed air they dragged themselves apart and rested their foreheads against each other. Brian said, "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

Layla and Nico were the first to reach them for hugs and then the rest of the guests came over and congratulated the newly married couple. Roman was the first to wrestle Brian away from Dom for a few minutes and pulled him to the side. "Bro congratulations."

"Thanks." Brian said as his eyes scanned the clean up in process and the guest milling about talking to Dom and each other.

"There you go man. Always dreamin'. Did you not have one clue that they were planning your wedding?"

"No but it was a very nice surprise especially to see you all here."

"I think Dom wanted to go ahead and plan the wedding and just get married to you instead of asking you to be engaged for any length of time. I think he told me it wasn't ya'lls style or something like that."

"I'm surprised we didn't just elope." Brian replied as he kept his eyes on Dom and Layla.

"Go on get back to them. We'll see you in a few for dinner."

"Okay." Brian said as he grinned and left Rome standing where he was. Brian walked over to Dom and Dom wrapped his arms around his waist.

Dom whispered, "You were working on your car weren't you?"

"Yeah. Vince found me in the garage."

Dom dropped his voice so only Brian could hear and said, "If we didn't have children running around I'd drag you behind those rocks and we'd fuck."

"About that? Now that we're married did you arrange for Layla to stay with someone for the night or anything?"

"Yeah. She's going to stay with Rosa and Nico and we're going on vacation for a week."

"Already packed?"

"You know me too well."

"How did I not see any of this?"

"I did it while you were sleeping or running errands. Never too long that you'd notice but after my conversation with Layla, I couldn't ignore this any longer. I want us together for as long as we got on this planet."

Brian turned around in Dom's arms and wrapped him up tight and rested his head in the crook of his neck. "Same here."


End file.
